


Just Another Fate

by Sierraelliebear



Category: House of Night - P. C. Cast & Kristin Cast
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sierraelliebear/pseuds/Sierraelliebear





	Just Another Fate

Prologue

 

They say curiosity killed the cat. But, satisfaction brought it back. I believe that after something is dead, it stays dead. Nothing could ever bring it back.  
You never realize how much you have until it’s gone.  
That’s what happened to me. And that’s why I’m about to die, right here, in this cold, dark room.  
People always tell you, never get to curious. Yeah, well, they are right. You should take it from me, before I die. I got curious and now I’m going to die. I should have seen this one coming. But, as per usual, I had my head up my ass and I ignored the signs.  
I’m not usually this daft. But, this was a different case. I mean, if you see someone you’ve known for ten years change into a fucking beast, or vampire and run off, yet not get curious, well, I give you my best. You are one damned good person. But, not me.  
I had to be born with worse curiosity than that fucking cat. Worse than anything ever. I mean seriously! Why couldn’t I be one of those people who just keep their noses tucked into books and not give a care about the world? Because I wasn’t made like that. Of coarse I wasn’t. Damn myself.  
But, I’m dragging on. Back to reality.  
Dying sucks. It really does. I wish I had an easy yet noble death. Ah, who the hell am I kidding. I’m far from noble.  
Alright. Enough about me dying. How about I tell you how I got to this point.  
This, is my story.


End file.
